


夹迈ABO

by TsukimiMori



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimiMori/pseuds/TsukimiMori
Summary: 随手写的一个ABO段子，字数不多，总3500+左右，有黄暴内容及宗教的暗示，不能接受可以不打开看。





	夹迈ABO

迈克尔·迈尔斯正在凝视他。  
而陷阱杀手与他视线交汇。迈尔斯有双透明澄澈如同玻璃球一般的眼珠，大多数人都无法变得纯粹和良善，这就让原本虹膜与瞳孔的交汇中掺杂起感情的杂质，但迈尔斯不同，当他们彼此间的视线嵌合，他就得以窥见深渊的颜色，那是只由于倒映光晕而反射出的一丁点亮光。  
他天生就是邪恶的种子，当这位杀手将己身托付给群体的“信仰”，你就很难再追究出事情的真伪，毕竟在这条道路上，他也可堪称虔诚。迈克尔·迈尔斯是毫无动机可言的，他只渴望诛杀血亲，不间断地残杀血脉，碾碎任何拦路的一切。埃文很难分辨出他的真正想法，这不仅仅是由于万圣节杀手从不组织具体言论，用以发表自己意见。  
——他只留下一具空壳，一个恐惧的白色缩影，但对同类来说，他们没有理由互相轻视，互相敌视，他们每一位都独特且致命，纷争也不过是像动物一般发泄旺盛的征服欲罢了。陷阱杀手仅仅想搞清的是他是否仍算是个精神病人，迈尔斯一直由于这个理由而被关押起来，也许真正的：迈克尔·迈尔斯并未存活，而占据这具躯壳的只是某个邪恶的灵魂……  
迈克尔仰起头，埃文无从得见他的眼睛，只看见抬起的下颚与前挺的脖颈，他饱满的胸肌随呼吸而起伏，早被揉弄得红肿挺立的乳头显得皮肤更白，他不是个需要被珍视对待的女人，用来吞吃阴茎的下身也仅仅需要不撕裂流血——陷阱杀手的耐心只需要留住一小部分，确保迈尔斯不会因为过度的疼痛而拒绝配合他。现在他抬高他的大腿，紧紧掐住他的腰，从大敞开的腿间狠狠顶进，胯部重重拍击迈克尔的臀肉，万圣节杀手衣着凌乱，连体工装被粗鲁地撕开，上身完全不剩下什么，尽管迈克尔对暴露身体十分抗拒，可麦克米伦的继承人仍然撕开了他的皮毛，将他开膛破肚。  
血，锈迹和砂砾，早该在万圣节杀手前来庄园，踏入这片领地前他就该知道，陷阱杀手会从他身上拿到想要的代价，有时他们只是打斗，直到双方都流血受伤，而有时埃文会默许迈克尔去庄园的仓库里待一会儿，杀手都会需要打磨自己的刀具，即使厨刀在幻境里随处可见，那不过是迈克尔前来找他的借口，其一。迈克尔近日来往频繁，频繁到足够使他恼怒——他对自己的身份毫无自知，恶灵需要利刃般的杀手，迈克尔是其中一位，但迈克尔也是足够特别的一位，没人告诉过他所谓的等级次序，他也不知道自己正散发着怎样诱人的味道。那隐约留在仓库内的一点香气都足够陷阱杀手阴茎胀痛地发疼，他也没有理由不这样做。  
迈克尔的乳头胀出一点圆弧，只因底下用来哺乳的器官积满了奶水，他是个该死的Omega，并且由于毫不自知地与Alpha混迹在一处而导致了怀孕——谁在他之前抢先占有了这个湿热紧致、不知羞耻的生殖腔？万圣节杀手会允许谁占有他，把他压在身下就像操一条母狗？埃文感到愤怒，汹涌喷薄的怒火化作暴力，而迈克尔不发一声，只有沉重的喘息，他的生殖腔太窄了，就像没到过分化期的幼童一样，即使这巢穴早已湿润，并且为新生命的诞生而变得愈发热情湿润。麦克米伦的继承人嫉妒地发疯，他从未想过万圣节杀手会拥有这种可能性，他没道理会是个Omega，而他又没道理不是第一个占有他的人，最荒谬的事情发生了，妒火也可顺应情理烧净一切——埃文再度看向迈克尔正湿漉漉地渗积着奶水的乳头，娇小的乳粒被玩弄得内陷进乳晕，当他尝试把粗硕可怖的阴茎操进Omega的生殖腔时，迈尔斯的身体就会因疼痛而颤抖，大腿打着颤，他受伤地呜咽，喘息也因此变急迫，为Alpha的侵略而发声地断断续续，但无论如何他都不会说出话来，那双玻璃球般的眼珠里也仍然空无一物。  
埃文低下头，咬住迈克尔的颈间，埋首在腺体的香气里，迈克尔的双臂被绑住了，无从回应和拒绝，但他的大腿紧紧攀附着埃文的腰，像是在暴雨中，抓紧了桅杆与缆绳，而不用担忧是否会被抛落海面。  
尽管如此，埃文仍然无法得到满足，他期望迈尔斯尽快为他打开生殖腔道，一面填补他的需求，以性欲的快感诱哄着开放巢穴入口，一面又忍耐不住粗鲁野蛮地顶撞开门道，意图以武力攻破那层薄薄的防御。迈尔斯粗重的喘息声像曾被溺水过的人，他身体滚烫，发着汗，细密的汗珠沾湿金发边沿，埃文为他抚上发梢，撩过耳后，这才看得见迈尔斯茫然空洞的眼睛，与此同时Alpha的粗壮阴茎正被本能地绞紧，生理性地一阵阵收缩，完全是受过刺激后的本能反应，那并不像是曾有过哪位爱人、情人登堂入室后的样子。麦克米伦的继承人开始感到疑惑，也为刚才妒火吞没自我的洞察力而轻微动摇。他知道——他一直知道，迈尔斯的气味干净，纯粹，隐秘的甜味就是童年时藏进柜橱而得不到的糖果，现在这颗糖果被打开来，毫不留情地撕开糖纸，融化在转盘和高温下流下一滩，味道仍然甜蜜，只是更加浓郁了。陷阱杀手寻找到能使他身下的Omega反应更激烈的做法，他放缓力度，减少进出的频率，而是整根拔出，整根顶入迈尔斯潮热的内部，万圣节杀手的臀肌绷紧了，腰也不由自主地抬得更高，向着Alpha那根阳具撤出的位置跟随一小会儿，这对埃文来说是种鼓励和回应，他的Omega想要他，尽管他不会发声说话，可此时的行为证明了一切。除开血的气味，他们也可做到像是传统社会中的伴侣一般互相交嬬——陷阱杀手并不觉得满足，他野兽的那一面蠢蠢欲动，渴望撕开迈尔斯的脖颈，狠狠咬住那苍白皮肤下的勃发血管。对此他只需要偏侧头颅，把亲吻落到迈克尔的侧颈，对方此时正忙着迎合身下的阴茎，双眼雾蒙，为忽然之间的温情而感到迷惑，头狼毫不留情地咬了下去，犬齿深深扎进皮肤，更重要的是，当他牙关闭合，他完全可以将Omega的腺体撕扯着拖出身躯，那个脆弱的、小小地鼓胀着的肉囊极其敏感，连接许多脆弱的神经，他再次感觉到迈尔斯给了他极大的回应。万圣节杀手不堪屈居身下，不堪臣服为母兽，他结实的大腿根部抽搐着，腿间紧咬着阴茎的甜蜜洞穴痉挛起来，悄无声息地达到了高潮。  
他被直接操到射精了，男性Omega的阴茎完全不能与Alpha比较，但他下身的东西仍算是颇有分量，迈尔斯可能会是个Alpha，也可能会是个Beta，绝不可能会是一个Omega。可此时此刻他身上的气味说明了一切，涨痛饱含乳汁的胸乳也昭告着这一切。麦克米伦的继承人分开他的大腿，把整根阴茎从肉穴中拔出，里面满溢的粘腻水流沿着腿根淌下，他能看见无法闭合的穴口被肏干得尽力收缩，可还是合拢不上。再者，现在正凌驾于上方的Alpha没有得到满足，这仅仅是Omega的第一次高潮，他还未曾为他打开生殖腔，这是迈克尔·迈尔斯必须要为麦克米伦做到的，他必须要敞开那个最为脆弱的子宫，将内里毫无保留地展示，无论那里头应该有什么被掩藏起来的秘密……和罪恶。  
他的Omega想要他，仿佛又不想要，即使已经到达高潮，也仍然合拢不了那处，张开的窄小洞口不住瑟缩，那些引人瞩目的红嫩软肉轻微抽搐，在目光的火热注视下淌出汁液，到更深处像藏着被捣烂了的成熟浆果，散发着更多的香味和汁水。埃文将整根肉紫色的可怖阴茎拔出，Alpha的那根东西内含一整根粗硬的骨节，当他濒临射精会彻底往外张开，硬实到像捅入生殖腔内的一柄刑具，他的阴茎会把迈尔斯内部捅穿捅破，狠狠钉在身下，就像黑暗本身会对拥有神祗名字的凡人所做的那般。埃文不急于下一步行动，他总如此耐心，他解开对猎物的束缚，只想尝试对方是否还有逃跑的念头，迈克尔茫然地看着他，还陷入在起先的高潮中一丁一点地回过神，但他的手指突兀地收紧，抓住埃文臂膀上深深嵌入肌肉的钢铁，尝试阻止或撬动Alpha的骨骼，这只会换来头狼的愤怒，他甚至能聆听对方喉间沉重的呼吸声，那是咆哮和攻击的前兆——  
迈尔斯松开了手，他并不感到畏惧，他没有过多的感情，邪神从凝聚起这具傀儡起就带走了他原本属于人的那一面，但始终有种本能催生促使Omega去顺从对方，Alpha的信息素气味浓厚，与他自己本身的混杂在一处，那些细微的变化很快顺应血液流入每个主要管道。是的，埃文尝到万圣节杀手的血流是温热的，他紧绷的肌肉像柔软的岩石，正不住滴滴答答地往下淌着淫液的柔软地方是熔洞岩浆，肛肠里的高温比体表要高得多了，Alpha再度捅进Omega的身体，他紧紧把住对方的腰侧，手指足以在腰窝处那一圈皮肤上留下暗红的指痕，迈克尔喘息着，粗鲁强硬的性行为使他高潮后的身体更难承受，他减少了反抗，但仍然留有推阻，他蜷缩着手指推在埃文汗湿的胸膛上，指缝里沾着一两根卷曲的金发，与陷阱杀手拒绝邪神而留下的狰狞伤疤黏在一处——他困惑地抬高视线，但只茫然地迎来了一个吻，麦克米伦或许认为他的抬头是一种首肯和顺服的体现。他们嘴唇相贴，血散开的铁锈味，柔软，滑腻而发烫的舌尖，埃文在噬咬着他的嘴唇，而迈克尔迟疑地舔舐头狼的齿列，那些残留在内的，属于自己的血滴，这些咸腥的气味与Alpha本身的信息素气味混合了，搅合得用任何方法都无法分开，又宽大到足以让喘息流出。迈尔斯能感知到下腹阵阵刺痛，Alpha的阴茎头部固执地反复顶撞着生殖腔口，完全不顾那里是否健康发育，即使他惯于忍耐疼痛，不吭一声，但那最深处传开的隐痛仍然是强烈的不适，更要命的是，他似乎马上就要得逞了。  
麦克米伦是第一个造访者，是第一个占有迈尔斯的人，他很快发现这里并未有任何东西来过，潮热窄小的生殖腔在Omega的沉闷呜咽声里被毫不留情地操干开来，几乎剖成两半，迈尔斯的全身都在发抖，就像陷入冰海中的动物，这能让Alpha拥紧他，但不能让Alpha停止，脆弱受伤的内部淌出血和更多糟乱的黏液，用来保护自身。万圣节杀手的双眼闭紧了，泪水沾湿发抖的眼睫，那自然也可以想象蓝色玻璃球般的眼珠被水液浸润。这种想象让埃文满足，占有后的成就感与征服欲笼罩着他，而迈尔斯的反馈很难理清疼痛与快感的比重，他Omega的本能只会一再收缩、吮紧Alpha的阴茎，这又再次变得混淆狼藉了。


End file.
